


Sins

by Cryogenian



Series: 一地貂毛 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Summary: 德哈七宗罪主题PWP
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Series: 一地貂毛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616941
Kudos: 39





	Sins

**Author's Note:**

> *本章出现要素女装，对镜

嫉妒是骨中的朽烂。德拉科点了一根烟。白雾丝丝缕缕冒出，火星在指尖一明一灭。

他打开房间里所有的灯。

灯光毫无掩饰地照亮床上的风景。深绿色的丝带蜿蜒盘绕在小腿上。他顺着丝带的方向望去，嫩白的肌肤被绸缎分割成不规则的几何图案，被勒紧的部位微微下陷，空出来的地方饱满地鼓起，诱惑力几乎是致命的，就像你会不由自主地向露出毒牙的竹叶青伸出手。

与小腿相连的是脚踝。他的手拂过那片细腻的肌肤。

再往下，是穿着高跟鞋的双脚。鞋跟极细，足足有四英寸，足弓因此不得不绷成一道优美的弧线才能踩稳畸形的鞋底。被前端的绑带束缚在一起的，修长的脚趾有被磨红的痕迹。那双脚的主人显然并不适应穿上这样的一双鞋，就像他并不适应脱掉老土的运动衫牛仔裤，摘掉丑陋的圆框眼镜，改变自己乱糟糟的发型。取而代之的是一个有着卷曲亮丽的黑发，翠绿如春水般的双眸，以及优美身段的哈利·波特——或许让暂且我们称呼他为“她”，哈莉·伊万斯。

人群的焦点，最耀眼的美人，世间一切美好的词都用以形容她，拥趸们如此形容道。他们的目光投注在舞台中央如痴如醉，美人穿行于灯红酒绿中嬉笑挑逗。人人对她垂涎三尺，许诺千金希望得到她的垂青。一个失意的文学生举着酒杯醉醺醺吟诵道：谁人第一个向她投去石子？那他便根本不配存活于世。

如果能拥有她一晚，只要一晚，吧台旁那个喷着酒气的男人则更加直白，第二天让我变成沙像我也无怨无悔。

但没人不知道那位只可远观不可亵玩的美人此刻正仰躺在床上。德拉科的抚触带来酥麻感，痒的他不由自主笑出声，一边笑一边胡乱蹭掉绑带踢掉高跟鞋，白皙的双足在空中踢动。他跳钢管舞时舞姿大胆热烈犹如飞鸟振翅，在床上也同样热情。

明知这是任务还是妒忌的发疯，也真是愚蠢。德拉科猛吸了一口香烟，扔到脚下踩灭了，腾出手狠狠抓住那双乱踢的脚，顺势把黑发傲罗拉近。

“解除你的魔法。”他咬牙切齿地说。

绿眼睛的青年无辜地眨了眨眼睛，闪电疤痕和乱糟糟的短发像退潮后露出的礁石一般显现。他的笑透露胜券在握，他的碧眼看透了金发青年，让德拉科心慌意乱。

绑住他，绑住他。绿眼睛的人儿胸脯瘪下去，肩膀更宽厚结实，紧身的裙子绷在他身上，暴露出属于男性的结实肌肉和修长的身形。他不耐烦地扯开侧面的拉链从不合身的衣服中挣脱出来，让他更像一只鸟了。

除了我没人能得到他。

德拉科想象自己是一只捕网，牢牢罩住这只不听话的飞鸟。床两侧的手铐自动伸过来拷在黑发青年的手腕上，他这才开始惊惶，喊：“马尔……”

他呼唤的对象用自己的嘴唇封住了他的声音。动作堪称暴烈，掠夺性地扫荡过他的嘴唇，齿列，口腔的每一处。烟味和酒味统统被灌进哈利的口腔，他呛咳了两声，声音统统被闷在两人的唇舌间。他的手腕因挣扎被手铐磨红，绿眼睛流出泪水。

“你这就哭了。”德拉科抬起上半身轻声道，“今晚长着呢，有的是你哭的时候。”

“谁哭了啊？”哈利想反驳，德拉科却不给他机会。暧昧的水声再次在唇舌间响起，德拉科变换着角度吻他，恶意地舔舐敏感的上颚和舌下，吻到哈利被痒意折磨的要疯，不由自主往后躲，于是德拉科更加得寸进尺。哈利快要窒息了，咬了一口对方为所欲为的舌尖迫使他退回去，牵扯出几条银丝。他擦了擦艳红的嘴唇，发觉自己已经勃起了。两人硬挺的阴茎隔着衣服在对方的小腹上蹭来蹭去，前液润湿了布料晕染开一片深色。

“平角内裤，嗯？”德拉科勾起松紧带，拉到最紧又一下子放开，恶意地弹在哈利翘起的玩意上。不算疼，但是哈利从中得到了奇妙的快感。“我以为你会穿蕾丝的开裆内裤，伊——万——斯——小——姐。”

哈利并不关注自己穿的是什么内衣，他眼馋的只有德拉科还包在西装裤里的大家伙。他晃了晃手腕：“解开我，马尔福。”

“解开你？”马尔福嗤笑，“解开你做什么？让你去给那些人看遍全身吗？你会因为那些蛆虫的目光获得快感吗？他们可不知道你被我锁在这里——”

德拉科的手顺着哈利的脸颊一路下滑，解开胸罩时哈利紧张地喉结滚动。德拉科娴熟地按揉逗弄两粒乳头，直到它们充血挺立。哈利喘了一声，胸前酥麻的快感只能算是对欲望微不足道的慰藉。德拉科却在这时停手，抱着胳膊居高临下地审视他。任何人都会在被这样检视裸体时紧张地绷紧身体的。

“你紧张了，亲爱的。”德拉科哼笑道：“他们可不知道你被我锁在这里，双腿大张，翘着阴茎被我揉捏乳头，然后你会被我狠狠地干，直到你尖叫到哑了嗓子，直到你射到不剩一点精液，直到你力气全无只能伏在床上像坏掉了一样。你的全身，我是说，你的脸，腹肌，后背，脚心——”他的手指像弹钢琴一般依次点过这些部位“——都会沾满我的精液。只有我能够这样，宝贝。你想象出那画面了吗？”

德拉科极富诱惑力的声音让哈利的阴茎涨得发疼。他还没能脱掉内裤，龟头蹭在并不光滑的布片上，得到的安慰只是杯水车薪。他想念德拉科的手。那双养尊处优却无比灵活的手本身就带有魔力，仅仅是简单地握住上下撸动也能让哈利疯狂。为了那双手的服务，需要用点激将法。

“射那么多，你行吗？”他挑衅地看向金发人。

德拉科并不恼：“你很了解我，波特；我也了解你，知道你想要什么。”他伏在哈利耳边轻轻叹气，热乎乎的气流直往耳道里钻。

脱下的衣物扔到床边。德拉科大发慈悲，解开了手铐。哈利刚揉着手腕腹诽马尔福的恶趣味，就被强拉着抬起脸。金发青年撸动起阴茎，脸上带着恶意的微笑。他直起身，那根东西颇具分量，声音清脆地拍打着哈利的脸。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”

哈利紧紧咬住下唇。这种问话让他有种屈辱的快感。

“说你想要它，宝贝。”德拉科极其耐心地诱哄他。他握着阴茎，龟头在哈利红润的嘴唇上来回滑动。他的声音该死的低沉惑人。

哈利觉得自己是被蛊惑了，竟然真的听话地握住金发人的阴茎，伸出舌头舔舐红通通不停流出腥咸液体的龟头，再一点点吞入。他的脸颊因为用力吸吮而瘪下去，舌头卖力地舔过柱身。唾液腺似乎坏掉了一样不断分泌出大量的涎水，随着动作发出咕啾的水声，再顺嘴角流下来。

德拉科倒是很爽。哈利趁口交间隙抬眼，金发人往日苍白的脸色浮上一层粉，高挺的鼻梁上满是汗。他的脖颈和锁骨线条出奇性感，解开两粒衬衫纽扣时尤为明显。这个蠢货只顾盯着在台上跳舞的自己喝闷酒吃醋，却不知道自己同样想戳瞎所有敢盯着的德拉科看的男人女人。

这个人是我的。他被德拉科拉着坐起的时候想。占有欲促使他主动去寻找德拉科的肩膀，狠狠咬了一口。

德拉科吃痛的嘶了一声：“你是狗变的啊？”他呵斥道，不甘示弱地在哈利侧颈上吸吮出一个个红痕，都是衣服领子怎么都挡不住的位置。手也没闲着，正在大力揉捏哈利的臀瓣。

波特有个好屁股。德拉科想，丰盈肉感，因不见天日而十分白皙，从他的角度看如坡度平缓的山丘一样，却柔软的不可思议，任由他在手中揉搓。这触感好的出奇，德拉科几乎有些上瘾了，着迷地抚摩着，致力于在那白嫩的臀上留下粉红的印记。

哈利伏在德拉科肩上张开嘴喘息。任人摆布的感觉并不好，尤其是私密的部位被人掌控在手中。他不甘示弱地伸手到两人紧贴的小腹中间，握住两根老二一起撸动起来，并满意地听见德拉科舒爽地呻吟一声。他得意地看向金发人，伸出舌头舔了一圈。

德拉科面色沉下来。他的手分开他的臀瓣向中间隐秘的小口探去。两根修长的手指按揉着细密的褶皱。穴口湿软，他挑了挑眉，侧头咬住哈利的耳垂叼在齿间厮磨。

金发青年深知哈利从内到外每一个敏感点。他的手指强硬地插入那个小孔，其余的手指去搔刮哈利的会阴。哈利被玩弄到除了阴茎全身都是软的，手上抚慰的动作自然也无暇继续。他想骂面前一肚子坏水的男人，但坏东西不愧是坏东西，话音刚出口那根在屁股里作乱的手指就准确地按在腺体上，逼迫他所有的话都变调成嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

“我让你湿了吗？”金发青年含糊不清地说，伸出舌尖在耳道里模拟性交的动作。哈利颤抖了一下，穴口不自觉缩紧。“那些人能让你这么湿吗？波特？”

“唔......啊......操你的马尔福......嗯......”

哈利的绿眸里碎出一片水光，难耐地扭动着臀部追求快感。他浪荡的姿态不知怎么又激怒了德拉科，猛地抽出手指，起身压在哈利背上。凭空出现的润滑剂冰凉粘腻，塞满了还未被扩张完全的甬道。德拉科火热的龟头试探性地戳刺几下便强硬插进去，又疼又爽。哈利差点跪不住，红着眼睛扭头瞪他。

“你有病啊？”他喘息着骂，声音里染上自己都没察觉到的委屈，“伪装成钢管舞娘最高效你也同意了，你又在发什么疯？”

金发青年一口一口地啃咬他的脊背，下身不知疲倦地顶撞黑发人，每一下都正中那块最敏感的软肉。闻言他一口咬住傲罗的后颈，磨出一个清晰的牙印，下身动作更加猛烈，活脱脱是野兽交配的姿势。

“我后悔了。”马尔福闷闷地道，“你只能被我看，被我操，在我手里高潮——波特，你他妈这辈子都别想摆脱我。”

哈利愣了一下，为德拉科难得的直白哭笑不得。不过很快他便无暇顾及其他。粗大的性器填满了他的甬道，因为姿势的原因进的格外深，似乎要碾平肠道里的每一处褶皱。黑发傲罗的屁股不由自主地越翘越高，分身吐着清液，和先前被揉捏到红肿敏感的乳头一起蹭在有些粗糙的床单上。他侧过脸，这才发现整个房间墙壁上镶嵌的镜子清晰地映照出黑发青年此时的情态。哈利自己看不清这些，但面对着镜子让他好不容易按下去的羞耻感再次冒头，不知道把目光放在哪里。

德拉科注意到了他的目光，捞起浑身瘫软湿透的黑发傲罗，以给小孩把尿的姿势抱起他走到镜子前，强迫哈利看清楚。哈利望向镜中连体婴儿般的两个人，皆是大汗淋漓。他自己被德拉科掰开大腿根抱着，那双手还在不安生地拧着他大腿根部的软肉。他的性器被冷落许久，通红的一根可怜巴巴地紧贴在小腹，流出的前液把阴毛黏黏糊糊粘在一起。他被粗大紫红的性器撑开的穴口也清晰可见。阴茎一进一出，双球拍打着他的臀部发出啪啪的响声，本是透明的润滑液被捣成淫秽的白沫粘在穴口周围。

往上看，是哈利平坦结实的腹部和点缀着两粒红豆的胸口。红豆此前被指甲捏拧被唇舌吸过，粘着汗水怯生生站在空中。德拉科往前一顶那两粒就贴在冰冷的镜面上，激地主人一抽，小穴夹的更紧，引来德拉科一声舒爽的“fuck”和更大力的抽插。

再向上，是哈利的肩颈和脸。他的脖子修长，布满了吻痕，制造这一切的金色脑袋还在他的颈间一口一口吸吮舔舐。黑发青年仰着头任由男人动作，绿眼满含水雾，目光涣散脸颊通红，连乱蓬蓬的黑发也柔顺了不少。被吻到红润的嘴唇半张开，不断溢出喘息和呻吟。他受欲望支配，每一次扭动迎合都将他推向高潮。

德拉科揉捏着大腿内侧的手突然松了劲道，哈利的身子猛然一坠，吓得他条件反射地搂住德拉科的脖子，他不满地瞪着金发人：“你他妈这点力气就没了？”

德拉科勾起嘴角，灰蓝色的眼睛透露危险的意味：“操哭你的力气还是有的。”

哈利的腿弯被扛在德拉科肩膀上，背靠冰凉的镜面，整个人几乎是对折起来。该死的马尔福在性事上总是说到做到，大力的顶撞差点要把哈利嵌进镜子里。面前是金发傲罗火热的身体，身后的镜面又冷又滑又硬，他整个人都在打颤，猛烈的快感让他承受不住地喊出来，也顾不得会不会被听见了。他只觉得自己浮在海里，被一阵一阵快感的浪潮推来搡去怎么都上不了岸，只能用力抱住德拉科。他睁开眼凝视着金发青年的脸，那张同样涨红的脸失却了所有的冷淡自矜，只剩下情欲和占有欲。他同样迷失在这片海洋里。

于是哈利主动仰起头去吻他。这一个吻绝不和缓但也并不激烈。舌尖勾缠，津液像胶水一样粘着分不开的唇，啧啧作响，与他们下身相连的部位发出的声音共同谱出一首性爱交响乐。而哈利则以德拉科为轴心跳着最艳情的钢管舞。

灭顶的快感冲得大脑一片空白。哈利伸出手快速撸动自己的阴茎，抽搐着射了出来，白浊溅在胸前和肚子上。他的高潮引起后穴缩紧，本就在高潮边缘的德拉科也射了出来。

性器拔出还湿软的后穴发出“啵”的一声。德拉科恶趣味地伸手把带出来的精液全部抹开在哈利红红的臀瓣上。黑发傲罗一摸，气的要打他：“你他妈又不带套！”

“错了错了。”德拉科毫无诚意地道歉，摸出魔杖对准穴口使出清洁咒语，装作“不小心”伸进去一点。哈利啪的一下打开他的手。随即表情痛苦地蜷缩起来，捂着脚。

“怎么了？”德拉科紧张地看他。

“脚抽筋了。”哈利苦着脸。德拉科急忙伸手，手法轻柔地帮他按摩放松，表情却很欠揍：“被我干的？”

“去你妈的。”哈利白他一眼，等脚感觉不疼了就跳上床去，把脸埋在被子里。

德拉科走过去坐在他旁边，捡起那条裙子在黑发青年的身上比划，“你别说，你穿这个还真......”他啧了一声，“真是火辣，连水都比平时多。”

哈利踹了他一脚，翻个身仰躺在床上，疲软的性器在毛丛间软软地趴着：“那你吃什么飞醋，我刚套完目标的话你就急吼吼冲过来把我往楼上拽。”

“我不喜欢别人看你穿女装的样子不行啊？”德拉科回嘴，伸手熟练地逗弄起哈利的阴茎，按他最喜欢的那样用拇指在铃口周边揉搓：“那么多人都看见你的肩，手臂，胸口，大腿，小腿......”

还来啊？哈利揪住德拉科的金发把他扯下来接吻，在嘴唇短暂分离的空隙低声道：“给我把衬衫扣子全扣好了，死白鼬。”

德拉科一愣，随即失笑。他的手已经再次挑起爱人的欲望，随时准备再来一场。他低下头凑在哈利的耳边诱惑地低语：

“还记得我之前说的话么，哈利？我会让你的全身都沾满我的精液。”他轻笑，“你敢吗？”

“乐意奉陪。”


End file.
